In light fixtures, and in particular in recessed light fixtures, it is often desirable to provide for rotation and tilting of the lamp relative to the support structure to which the light fixture is attached, to permit aiming of the light emitted by the light fixture. Such light fixtures often include a junction box to house electrical components and to interconnect such components with a power source, such as an electrical line. Due to the typical required size and weight of the junction box it is often desirable to separate the junction box from the remainder of the light fixture. However, wiring must necessarily interconnect the junction box and the lamp, and in prior devices such wiring can inhibit or prevent rotation of lamp.
Therefore, what is desired is a light fixture suitable as a recessed light fixture, with a junction box which does not inhibit or prevent rotation of the lamp.